Niley story
by little miss clueless
Summary: Just a simple story about the Niley relationship... Made up...


Nick + Miley NILEY

When she talked about it, we thought it was true but it ended right away.

FAN FIC

**(Not real, just made up)**

It was you and I together

Mile's P.O.V

It was when we people didn't care yet. Nobody but our families knew. He was my 24/7. I love him, he loved me I was the luckiest girl on earth. But that kind of happiness couldn't last forever. Love is like gravity, whatever comes up must come down, when you feel way up you will eventually fall down. At this moment I try not to think of that. It was only he and I.

Nick is a great guy. He's caring, a gentleman and he loves me too. We love to just hang out to make it look as if we're just friends. At first, it felt nice. Then I wanted to show the world I love him. He didn't like the idea; he thought that it would ruin our careers. What's to ruin? I thought. If he really loves me he would be proud of it, but he seems ashamed of it, it hurts. So much. After that day, we had more and more arguments. It would never get physical but words hurt more than if he hits me.

I started to think; maybe it was a mistake ever falling for him. Maybe we were never meant to be. Maybe he was better off without me. But the problem is I LOVE NICK. It's wrong, wrong, wrong! The question is suppose to be… Does he love me?

Do you feel the same way?Mile's P.O.V

The question kept popping into my head whenever I see him. I want to ask him this question but it felt wrong. So when we finally were alone I asked the question.

He hesitated to answer and that was all I needed, to know how he really felt. I stood up from that seat in their living room and walked out the door. Tears were falling everywhere, it was raining, I ran to our house and immediately went to my room. Using the fact that I'm wet to hurry and get to my room. I changed to dry clothes and sat on my bed, holding a pillow close to me and crying into it. I cried myself to sleep.

Officially broken up.

Mile's P.O.V

I wake up in the morning wishing I didn't, it's so painful, everything hurts. Then I hear mom calling me for breakfast so I freshened up and acted as if nothing was wrong. They were fooled by the mask I was wearing. After eating, mom asked me to help with the chores, since I wasn't busy that day. I agreed just to keep myself occupied. After all that work I received a text message from Nick:

"We need to talk"

Was the only thing written on it. Everyone knows what that means right? I told mom that I have to meet him so I took a shower, changed and went over to their place. He took me to the empty yard between our house and his, which had a swing seat put on it. there I could feel the pain taking over my eyes and wanting to flow before he could say anything. I held it all back.

"Miley," he started "it has been good being with you. But" there it goes "I'm breaking up with you" he finished. A tear fell from my eye I couldn't hold it back anymore. I was filled with anger and hurt. I wanted to cry, I wanted to hurt him, but I couldn't bring myself to lift a muscle or even talk. I finally gathered up the strength and ran away. I HATE HIM was all that filled my head. I ran to my house, to my room, turned up the radio and cried as much as I can. My family knew what happened and just let me be for a while. After 3 hours of intense crying mom comforted me and talked, "Everybody gets hurt, honey, and your just like everyone else. It was a mistake, we learn from it." She told me.

My heart couldn't take in the pain. I tried drama films while eating chocolate ice cream with my best friend, it worked, but only a little. His hair, his face it's all-fresh. I want to forget him. The heartache he left me was still painful.

For 1 whole month I was on a rebellion against what he liked. I was so angry with him.

I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN, EVERYTIME I DO, IT HURTS.

Please comment, this is my 1st Niley fic...

i used to be an anime writer until i gave anime up for the sake of my studying...

LMC


End file.
